Allternative outcome
by nhenkemeyer
Summary: What if meillennium did destory London. What would the rest of the world do?
1. Chapter 1

**I don not owen Hellsing OVA**

Chapter 1 Redemption

After what mellimuem did in England the entire world was in fear, a hand full of people believed in his caused. It is October 12th 2021 the major was checking his e-mail when one took interest to him. When he opened it had blueprints base locations ECT, tracing it back to someone in the US He then shouted for Lt. Rip van wekal and warrant officer Schrodinger, both ran and said " vat is major?" The major just smiled. "Ve have fond ourselves a new recurred he is hold up in a warehouse in MN." They both nodded their head then Schrodinger put his hand on rips shoddier and disappeared. When they repapered they saw a trail of blood, quietly walking following the trail, when they were close to the end they saw a man sitting at a desk with blood running down his arms from what seemed like two bulleted wounds, every time he moved his arms blood would fly off. Schrodinger was about to take one step but rip put her hand on his shoulder saying "wait a second let's see vhat he will do." Schrodinger nodded and step back. They hid behind a box watching the man. He sat there mumbling to himself, he got up walk over to a table with a suitcase on it, put some papers in and close it. Then he started to cough up blood and falling to the floor, silently saying "I'm not dying hear today." Rip look at Schrodinger and said "go back and get some help I'm afraid he lost to munch blood and is going to die." Schrodinger snapped his figures and dispread. He was trying to get back up but with all the blood he lost he didn't have the strength to he just lad there. Saying quietly "I did my part now I die for my cause." Schrodinger then repapered with a five more men. Yelling "get going where losing him." The men ran over taking pusses stabilizing him ECT. One of them said "He's in critical conduction we got to bring him back quickly." Repelling "ok get ready then." He snapped his figure and they all disappeared. When they reappeared in the infirmary they put him in a bed making sure he was ok. Dock quickly ran in "Vell what's his conduction?" Nearly all said "terrible he lost ¼ of hi blood" Dock yelled out "everyone out this may take a long time." Five hours later the doctor walks out, everyone jump up "vell how is he," smiling "he will pull through I'm surprised he made it, he'll be out for a while, after what he did for us it time we let him join us what do you say major?" The major look up saying "yes but where will he stay?" Ever one at the same time yelling out that he can stay with them the dock stepping in "vell we all can't let him stay well draw strays." Holding out a hand full everyone took one, only two left, Schrodinger taking the one on the left got the short end thus making him the winner. "Vell you're the winner Schrodinger, oh I nearly forgot since all the blood he lost so all your blood samples just to cap off all he lost so he has your powers, he'll be out for a while, you're not the only one now Schrodinger." Everyone at the same time punch dok in the face.


	2. New life

Chapter two new life

It was October 13th 2021 when the man awoke his arms still in pain, notice his surroundings there was a table with an SS uniform on it and a duster eagle, still in his bloody cloths, he went into the bathroom and took a shower. Awhile later when he got out and put on his uniform, when he looks in the mirror he can't believe it his hair was long but he notice he had cat like ears. Instead of freaking out he stood there amazed. On the other side of the room Schrodinger woke up seeing the man string at himself getting up and saying "vell how does it fell to be like that Lt….?" The man quickly saying "please call me Nick, ummm." Schrodinger happily said "my name is Schrodinger no last name." As there where getting to know each other the Dok walk in looking at Nick. "Vell it look like your better, the major is not expecting you for today, so you can take it easy." When Dok left Schrodinger look back "vell Nick if you don't mind when you wear out we took the liberty to go back to the warehouse and took all your equipment, your possessions where taking here." Nick look around then said "vell if that the case I'm getting my laptops then." Schrodinger looking at Nick weird "for what?" Nick looks right at Schrodinger "you know how funny it is when people talk about you on online games when they don't know your right there?" Schrodinger answered "no" Nick throw a laptop at him saying "I'll show you ever hear the game Terraria?" Schrodinger looks at him as if he was high and said "no, what the hell it is?" Nick replying "I'll show you come over here." As nick was showing Schrodinger Luke and yon walk in both of them look at nick. Yon interrupting the long silent pause "Well now you're the one who has my powers, hope you like commanding the dead." Luke stepping in "and mine to you fool." Nick looking up "takes a set it's cramped but will find a way." Luke staring at the two "vhat are you two doing?" Schrodinger looking up "vhere playing a game you two won't to join?" They both soughed and decided to join in. Nick putting down the laptop "what, vhere are we going to get more laptops?" Just before nick could ask Schrodinger he disappeared and reappeared with two laptop in five-seconds, throwing the laptop at yon and Luke. "Shall we" happily saying nick, one hour later everyone was having a good time all four talking. "A little help nick where dying here." Screamed yon, "Fine I'll help and you're only on the first boss." Yelled back nick, making his character kill the boss with one hit. "Ve better quite for today guys." As they put away their laptops, just when yon and Luke where about to leave Luke turned around saying. "I remembered why we came to ask you why did you join are cause?" Nick with his head in his arms. "My family abounded me because they were greedy idiots, the day after I graduated high school, I'm only 17," his hands in fist shaking, "they… they run a small business andI,." Tears running down his eyes "They care more about money than family, as you seen where I lived, those bullet wounds I had where from them when, I…I heard what you did in England I look up to organized as my last hope." The other three had tears in their eyes especially Schrodinger. "Well, .We'll see you later nick." Luke said with shaking hands, they both walk out of the room. Schrodinger walking over to nick and sat down by him. "I know what it's like I had the same thing happen to me." Tears streaming down Schrodinger eyes to. Nick putting his hand on Schrodinger shoulder "at least someone know how it feel to be abounded."


	3. First encounter

Sorry for the wait but hear it is

Chapter 3

It was mid-morning when nick woke up, got dress when Schrodinger woke up at the same time. "Good morning Schrodinger" nick said with joists voice. "And a good morning to you to nick" Schrodinger with a tired look on his face. Then the dok walk in silently, "Oh you two are awake, the major wants to see you two follow me." Nick and Schrodinger both followed the dok to where the major was waiting. It was a large room with a table and four chairs, the major sitting at the fair end of the table. "Vell it looks like you're looking healthy come take a seat and you to Schrodinger." They both took a set and sat there saintly. "How does it feel to be with us?" Nick answered in a hesitant voice "It feels like I belong hear everyone is the same they don't care about the rest of the world." The major had a smile on his face, "That's what I like to hear and that why you're a Lt., but that not why I called you hear." Nick look at the major strange with his ears twitching. "Then what do you want then major?" The major replied "Ve have a band of resistance in the ruins of London, I want you, Schrodinger and some men to take them out." Both quickly stood up saluted the major and ran to where the rest of the squad was waiting. As soon as they got there the squad wave showing the two where they are. "Lt. Over hears we have your gear right here," one of them yelled out. When the two ran over to the squad they all saluted nick. "No need for that you guys now where is my gear?" One of the men gave him his gear, "Vhat Schrodinger is coming with us oh great." Nick quickly turned around and stared at the man "Show him some respect would ya and someone gets Schrodinger a gun." Another man run and got Schrodinger a MP40. "Ok squad dose everyone have their gear?" The rest of the squad nodded and went to the aircraft bay. When there got to the bay one of the men ask "how are we supposed to get down their jump?" Another one replied "basically it" both nick and Schrodinger ears perk up and they look back worried they seen 7 parachutes as they put them on the bay door open. Nick and the rest slowly walk down to the bottom. "Well, who wants to go first?" Everyone look at each other finally nick walk over to the edge turned back and said "see you all at the bottom" flicking the squad off and falling back. Schrodinger look over seeing nick fall "well what are you waiting for let get going!" As one man kicks Schrodinger out of the bay. Schrodinger yelling for dear life check up with nick. Pointing at his cored and pulling it, Schrodinger did the same thing. When they landed Schrodinger was berating heavily when nick was pail as a ghost. The rest came shortly after the two, they were close the restrained. Schrodinger look like something was on his mind. "Hay Schrodinger you ok" nick with a nervous voice. "Yes, it nothing lets keeps going" Schrodinger with a hand agent a wall. Nick signaling the rest to move up and hold fire, he pulled out a HE grenade, pulls the pin and throws it near a parked truck. Bodies flying ever where resistance being shot up, nick pulling out his LMG firing at anybody no matter whom. A smile ran across his face as the bodies drop to the ground. One shot right at Schrodinger hitting his right arm, falling back nick ran over to him. Amassed of what happen next his arm started to regenerate. "You ok Schrodinger still able to fight," nick said with blood splattered on his face the resistance, "yes I'm ok". When the last one drop nick told everyone to spit up. Schrodinger looked in one of the buildings and heard a strange noise; slowly walking over it suddenly stops. Just before he could turn around something grab him, "Kyaaa! You're just too cute to let go!" Schrodinger knew who it was, Seras. Trying to escape from nearly being huge to death. "Please don't leave me my little kitten!" Seras screamed nick and the rest rushed over to see what was happening. As soon as he got there Seras seen nick with his ears perk up, she let go of Schrodinger and started to chase after him as well "run nick get back to the zeppelin you have my powers use them!" Nick though of the zeppelin and snapped his fingers, repapered back in his room, little bit later Schrodinger did to. "Who was that Schrodinger?" Yelled nick, Schrodinger lying on the floor. "Seras, we meet awhile back, I'm still amazed she alive yet, come on let's get a drink." Nick giving Schrodinger a long star, "I'm only 17! I can't drink yet!" Schrodinger shaking his head, "Not any more my Lt." nick surged his arms went along. As soon as the two walk in yon and Luke where at the bar, wavering them over. "How did it go for you two?" Luke asks with gin in his hand, "Guess who we seen you two?" Schrodinger said after ordering two drinks. "You got to be kidding me" yon yelled out with a beer in his hand. "Yup she even chased after the Lt." Nick shaking his head. "I'm never going to forget that moment thanks Schrodinger." Taking a sip of his drink as a smile came on his face. "Come on you two let's try and forget today." Luke said with a charming voice. "Well, if we don't have anything to do tomorrow I might as well show you guys my prototypes." The rest all agree with the idea. After two more rounds the Lt. and Schrodinger called it for the day, heading back to their rooms falling on to their beds and where out.


	4. An average day

It was early the next morning when the Lt. woke up. Still feeling the effects of the drinks in his body. Slowly getting ready and walking down to the firing range. As he entered some men greeted him, doing the same scanning the room. He walks over to a reloading bench, pulling out a bag of spent rounds and started to experiment with them. "Vell what are you up to Lt?" His ears perk up and slowly trued around seeing that it was rip. " Ah you seared me for a second, I'm am testing my idea of have two ammo types on one, what I mean is having high explosive and incendiary rounds at the same time." Rip with a confused look on her face and still trying to understand the idea. The Lt. shocks his head taking one bullet from the bench and putting it in his clip, he walks over to the range. Raising his gun and aiming at the target "ok let's see if this idea works." A loud shot was herd as the target was in a fiery explosion. "Yes, it worked!" The Lt. said with his gun smoking. Picking up the spent round and bring it back to the table, rip still amazed of what happen. "Hay you ok rip?" as he put his hand on her Schroder, " I'm fine it nothing." Her chicks blushing, quickly leaving the range, one man trued to the nick saying "I think somebody likes you." Turning back at the man he gave him a long stare. "yeah and Schrodinger likes sares." The man shaking his head. "That's also true he just dosint want the major knowing it, even though the major knows it already." Nick laughing to himself at the idea of Schrodinger liking shares. Gabbing the rounds and walking out of the range, to the longer. Stepping in seeing some men play pool others hanging out. Seeing and old jukebox he walks over and started to play ' I'll fly with you' rip walking in hearing the beat of the song. Know the entire song by heart she see the Lt. Just before he could sing the first note she came in singing the first part. Knowing the whole song too he step back until the second part, his heart skipping a beat because of this. As his part came up he look at rip and started to sing with all his heart. When they finish broth there cheeks where blushing the Lt Emmbareist of what he did. Trying to sneak of from the seen, before he could try rip grabbed his hand "What's wrong Lt?" Rip said in a helpfully voice, nerves a could be he slowly turned around saying, "it's nothing, nothing at all". A worried look was rips face, "why don't you stay a little bit?" Giving in the Lt agreed, half an hour later as the Lt and rip got to know each other more, they hand something in coming. "I haft to go." The Lt getting up from his chair. "Ok then maybe we can continue this another time what do you say about that"? As she held hand with the Lt. He froze for a spilt second, "Sure that would be a great idea." His other hand shacking.


	5. Unikely entertainment

It was mid-afternoon the next day; the Lt was walking around when he ran into the major. "Ah Lt. as was just looking for you I wanted to ask you something." He looks at the major with his mind set on other things, "What do want to talk about my major?" The major told him strait, "I tell you it now most of the men are seemed to be down lately, I was wondering if you know any entertainment to bring there spirits up." The Lt had a smile after what the major said, " I know something that might help I need some people to come with me is that ok?" The major nodded, the Lt Walk away to find anyone who would help. He walk around he had two men to help him he just needed two more, as he turned the Connor he seen Schrodinger and a tall man wearing an early the same coat as he is wearing. "Hey you two mind helping me with something?" The two quickly turned back "What do you want with us?" Schrodinger said with his ears wiggling. The Lt adjusting his coat, "I need you two to help me move some equipment." Schrodinger nodded his head and look at the tall man. "What do you think captain you going to help?" The captain look start at nick and said in a low voice " I would kindly help out." Schrodinger and the other two jaws dropped. Nick looking around seeing the expression on their faces. "Let me guess you where silent type until now." The captain nodded, nick smiled "Anyway let's get what we need." Awhile later the five where in an old abounded where house, "What are we doing with all this pinball gear?" Schrodinger said with two boxes, nick turned back "Lately it seemed like everyone look downed so the major told me what we could do for entertainment, so I thought of a paintball fight." The rest were confused for a second, "So where are we going to fight?" As the captain was carrying some boxes. Nick stops and turned around, "I'm thinking of the zeppelin if the major would let us, if not well I'm not sure." When they were back the crew unpacks the gear, "Ah looks like you have what you needed." The major said walking in the room, "Major would you mind if we fight in the zeppelin?" Nick putting some of the gear on a self. The major confused for a second agreed to the idea, the rest jump to their feet with excitement. Awhile later nick, Schrodinger, Luke, yon, captain and others where getting ready agents the major, rip dok and others. They broth enough gear for all of the men. Nick and his team had the front of the zeppelin, when the major and his team had the back. Nobody would be working for the rest of the day, it was a capture the flag game, as the game started most of the men ran up when nick and the rest stayed back and defended their flag. A couple of men came running in, nick shooting the men one by one, "Hay how everybody is doing in front?" Yon was yelling as he refilled his gun, "I don't know hopefully there making progress." Nick saying as his docket from some paintballs. Less and less men were coming for the flag; soon Schrodinger came running back with the other flag. They resent for another round, nick, yon, Luke, and the rest ran to the other flag while Schrodinger, captain and the others stayed back. As they ran from the paintballs nick shooting back, nearly to the flag he was opined down by rip. Trying to figure out when to move he decided to distract her as the rest moved up. Doing so his team got the flag and started to run back, covering the carrier until they got back. As they were cheering nick turned around to be shot up by rip, covered in paint he wiped his visor. "Oh so that's how you want to go." Nick saying as he shot rip till she was covered in paint. "That's nothing Lt this is something!" She yelled out shooting again at nick, one hitting Luke. Thinking it was yon he shot him and some everybody was at each other. As it was dyeing down everyone was laughing in the end. "Well this was a great day." The major saying as he wiped the paint away. "Yeah but most of you gang up on me!" The doctor was saying, the rest of them laughing. As they were cleaning up and putting the gear away, nick was walking out when he seen rip standing near a wall. "Well that's was a fun game nick where did you learn moves like that?" His cheeks blushing he slowly said "To be hoist I don't ember." Rip chuckling to her walkaway, nick surd and went back to his room.


End file.
